


Asshole:  Yet, Another Callie and Tom One Shot

by LadyGoodwin



Series: Renascentia [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Tom, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Relationship(s), Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“FUCK THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole:  Yet, Another Callie and Tom One Shot

 

** Asshole **

** Yet, Another Callie and Tom One Shot **

 

 

“Hey handsome!”Callie said, answering her cell phone.

“Hey,” Tom greeted, dully.

One word.That was all it took for her to know something was wrong.“Are you OK?”

“Yeah. _I’m_ fine.Rose on the other hand…is not.”

Panic started to settle in.None of them ever called her Rose. “Rose?"She breathed, "What happened?Is she hurt?Is she OK?”

“She’s physically OK.She caught that fucking Asshole Colin with another girl,” he spat.“She’s in there sobbing her crushed heart out.I went in to try to comfort her, and she cried harder!My shirt is soaked with her tears!I don’t know what to do.I can’t stand it.She’s breaking my heart.”

Callie sighed.She’d never liked that boy.“I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I changed my mind.I know EXACTLY what to do.I’m gonna beat that little prick’s ass!”

She smiled, walking out of the path of the shoppers around her, having stopped at Marks & Spencer’s to pick up a few things.She found a fairly isolated area, “You can’t do that.”

“The hell I can’t!”

“Honey, _you_ can’t do that.You in particular.”

“I can fucking hire someone.”

Callie laughed.“I supposed that’s an option.Why don’t you cool down, I’ll be home soon.”

“I hate this.”

“I know.Our little girl’s first broken heart.”There had been crushes and such, but this?This was her first actual boyfriend, the Asshole.

 

 

**Six Months Earlier**

 

 

Callie and Tom were sitting on the sofa watching TV when MJ came walking in all suspicious like, and trying to be casual.She wandered over to the other couch and flopped down.“What are we watching?”

 

Callie and Tom knowingly looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.“A documentary on the Beatles.”

MJ nodded, “Cool.”

A few minutes passed before she apparently gathered up the nerve to ask for whatever it was she wanted. _This should be good._ Callie thought.MJ had never been afraid to come to them with questions, but now she was clearly nervous.

“Mom, Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Callie and Tom turned to her, muting the TV.“Sure honey,” Tom smiled.

“Soooooo,” she drawled, “There’s a school dance in three weeks that I’d like to go to.”

Her parents blinked at her.She’d been to dances before, _there must be boys involved_.“And?”Callie asked.

“Someone asked me,” she smiled.

“Wow,” Callie said, turning to Tom, whose eyebrows had evidently shot up, but were now slowly making their way back down as he narrowed his eyes, forming the beginning of a scowl.Callie turned back to MJ who was looking at her father with some alarm.“Who is this boy?”Callie asked.

“Collin.Collin Harper.He’s a year ahead of me.”MJ went in to a long wistful description of Mr. Wonderful and all his amazing assets and qualities.All the while, Callie could feel Tom tensing up.Callie reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“He sounds nice,” Tom all but grit out.Good thing he’s an actor.

“He is!Really nice!He does things like hold the door open for me and everything!”She said, dreamily.

“OK.Fill us in on the logistics,” Callie said.

MJ did just that, there would be a group of them, a car rented to drive them to and from, that Mr. Wonderful’s mother had arranged.

“That sound pretty reasonable.Tell you what, your father and I will talk, and let you know.”

She popped up off the couch gleefully.“Thanks mom and dad!”She started to head out of the room and stopped.“Do you think you’re leaning more towards yes or no?”She grimaced, but hopefully.

Tom blew the air out of his lungs and ran his hands over his face.“I’m leaning towards sending you away to an all girls boarding school, way up in the mountains, only accessible by donkey.”

“Oh daddy!”She whined, and jumped into his lap giving him a hug.“Don’t be like that.” 

He wrapped his arms around her with a strong squeeze, “But you’re _my_ little girl.”

Callie’s heart felt like it had been squeezed, too, and had to actively fight not to get choked up.

“I’ll always be your girl, dad.”

He buried his head on her shoulder.“I know.Now go on, before you make your mother cry.” _Make_ _me_ _cry_ , she snorted in her head...though he wasn’t wrong.

MJ sat up and smiled at her mother, before bouncing out of the room, as only a teenager in love can do.

“She wants to go to the dance with an OLDER boy?”Tom incredulously asked Callie.

Callie shook head, furrowing her brow and mouthed, “Not now,” and pointed at the hallway where MJ was likely lurking.

Tom sighed, and fell over, is head landing in her lap.“I’m not ready,” he said softly.

“We never will be,” she said, smoothing his hair.

 

Later, Tom and Callie lay in bed discussing what to do with MJ.Tom, not surprisingly, was fully against the whole ‘date’ idea.  

“She’s 14,” Callie countered.

“Right!14!A child!”

“A teenager.”

“I thought we decided no dating until 16.”

“Now you’re just making shit up,” Callie smiled.

“I don’t like it.”

“I know.I think it’s fine.It’s not like it’s just the two of them.It’s a group setting.”

“I suppose.”

“How about, we add the stipulation, we need to meet the kid and the parents first?”

He turned his head to her, after examining the ceiling for answers.“I like that idea.”

“You can’t threaten or intimidate him.You must be nice.”

“I make no promises,” he grumbled.

“You do and you will.Do _not_ embarrass her.Do you know how lucky we are that the kids come to us to talk?If you go off on this kid, she’ll never tell us about her boyfriends again.Is that what you want?Her sneaking around?”

Tom looked like someone had poisoned him.“No.”

“Then that’s the plan.We meet the family, and if they check out, then she can go.”

“What if I just don’t like the kid?Can I say no?”

“For no good reason?You just don’t like the cut of his jib?” She grinned.

He laughed.“Yes.His jib bugs me.”

“No.Not a good enough reason.”

“OK.Fine,” he grumbled.

“Good.You tell her.It’ll make her happy.”

“OK,” he leaned in and kissed her.“You know whose jib I like the cut of?Yours.”He grinned, pulling her in for more than just a kiss.

 

 

“Mom, dad, this is Collin, Collin, these are my parents,”MJ said.Her nerves and excitement were all but vibrating off her.

“Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston,” Collin said, extending his hand.Callie and Tom each took their turn greeting him.  

“Collin, why don’t we all have a seat in the living room,” Tom said, gesturing towards the room.  

“Thank you, sir,” he said, as he and MJ made their way to sit.

“Tom, I have snacks in the kitchen, would you help me bring them out?”Callie asked.

“Sure, sweetheart.Be right back.”He smiled at the two kids.

Once in the kitchen Callie rounded on him.“I hate that kid!”

“What?Why?”Tom laughed.“You JUST met him.”

“I don’t like him.He’s smarmy.I don’t want MJ going anywhere with that snake,” she spat.

“What don’t you like about him?”Tom crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter, grinning.

“I don’t know.Something about him bugs me.”

“You don’t like the cut of his jib?”He grinned, so obviously mocking her.

She angrily glared at him.“No.I don’t.”

“These are your rules!You said, that was not enough of a reason.”

“I meant for you!”

“Why is it OK for you?”

“BECAUSE IT IS!”She whisper yelled, flailing her arms.

Tom’s head fell back as he laughed, and wiped his face with his hands.“Baby,” he said, looking at her.“You were right.We can’t say no and give ‘just because’ as a reason.She’ll do it anyway.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I know.I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”He wrapped himself around her.

“And when that bastard breaks our little girl’s heart?”

He huffed.“I’ll have him dismembered.”

“Fine.”

 

 

Collin’s home life turned out to be, complicated.Unable to meet with his mother because of schedules, they spoke on the phone.Mary, Collin’s mother, was essentially a single parent.Her husband was in some type of international business and gone more than he was around.Callie got the feeling when he was home, things were…tense.Mary seemed nice enough, and was doing the best she could on her own, and made Callie feel that much better about the situation.It wasn’t ideal, but at least his mother seemed to be trying to be involved in her son’s life and raise him well.When Callie talked to Tom, he felt better about it, too.  

 

Callie was lying on the couch, with her head in Tom’s lap, while he gently ran his fingers through her hair.“Do you want to tell her?”He asked.

“No.You tell her.”

“MJ!”Tom called, then leaned down to kiss his wife.  

“Ew dad, gross,” MJ said, entering the room.

Callie smiled and Tom chuckled.“Your mother and I have discussed the dance at length,” he said seriously.

MJ stood stalk still, eyes wide, like she was waiting for her death sentence.Which for a teenager, ‘no’ pretty much is a death sentence if all the other kids are doing whatever the outing is.

“There will be curfews, check ins and once the itinerary is set, no deviation without consent.Is that clear?”

MJ squealed, jumping up and down.“YES!Yes! Thank you!Thank you!I promise.I’ll follow every rule!”She pounced on her parents.“Thank you!I love you!”She showered them in kisses.

“You’re welcome.Go call your boy,”Tom excused her.They watched her dash out of the room just as TJ walked in.

“Lemme guess, you guys said yes?”

“Yup.”Tom answered.

“Huh.That surprises me.”

They both turned to look at their eldest son.“Why?”They said in unison.

“The guy’s a sleaze-ball.”

Callie looked up at Tom, and whacked him.“I told you!”

“Still not a good enough reason…”

 

 

**Present Day**

 

 

Callie walked through the door of their home, arms loaded with bags.Tom jogged up taking the bags from her with a kiss.“How is she?”Callie asked.

“It’s been quiet.I’ve all but worn a hole in the hardwood.”

They went into the kitchen setting the bags down.“What’s all this?” 

“Break up supplies.”

“For her or for us?”He quipped.

“Ours is in this bag,” she said holding one up.Tom peeked inside, there was various kinds of alcohol.He nodded in approval.

Callie asked Tom to put the other things away with strict instruction to not eat any of it, while she took several of the bags with her to MJ’s room.Quietly, she knocked on the door.“Honey, may I come in?”

“Yeah,” she warbled, pathetically.

Callie opened the door to see the back of her daughter curled up in a ball, surrounded by wadded up tissue, and was instantly filled with pain and anger.She set the bags down next to the bed and climbed up next to her girl, softly stroking her hair.“I’m so sorry, baby.”

MJ turned over, curling into her mother’s lap, sobbing, great big hiccuping sobs.Callie wrapped herself around her daughter and wished she could protect her from this.She wanted to take her pain and carry it for her.The best she could do was hold her, while her own tears fell.

Eventually the sobbing slowed, and Callie rearranged them.She lay back on the pillows, and MJ cuddled up to her mom, resting her head on her mother’s chest, while her mother softly stroked her hair.

“Mom, I’m so heartbroken and sad.”

“I know.”

“I loved him so much.How could he?”

Callie sighed, “I don’t know.Lack of character I guess.So, who was this trollop he was with?”

“Amy Little.”

“What’s she got that you don’t?”

“Him?And more experience.”

Callie almost sighed in relief.Maybe it was old fashioned, but Callie felt MJ was too young physically and definitely emotionally too young, for sex.Besides that, she did not want her daughter sleeping with the likes of that Asshole.Especially not for her first time.“Rose, you don’t want him.”

“I know I shouldn’t.”

“It’ll get easier.”

“I’ll never love anyone again.”

Callie smiled.“No.You won’t, not like this.”

Surprised, MJ looked up at her mother.

“It’s true.This was your first love.He’ll always hold that place in your heart.But, you will love again.Differently, and smarter.”

“It sure doesn’t feel like it.”

“No, and it won’t for a while.”

“How long?”

“Hard to say,” she sighed.“I had a psych teacher that said you shouldn’t get into a relationship after a break up for at least half the time you were with that person.”

“Three months.”

“That’s a good start.You’re smarter than I am.You’ll figure it out faster than I did, I’m sure.”

“What happened with you?”

Callie smiled.She was sharing heartbreak stories with her daughter.What a moment.“I was in love with a man, who was in love with someone else.They got engaged, then married.”

MJ looked horrified.“OH, mom!”

Callie smiled.“It took me three years and an amazing man to help me through.”

“Jesus?Did you find Jesus?”MJ joked.She certainly inherited her parents’ inappropriate sense of humor.

“No, fool,” she laughed.

“Who was it?”

“Daddy.”

MJ’s eyes widened.“Really?”

“Yep.If you ask him, he’ll say he waited three years for me.He didn’t,” she shook her head, “I couldn’t begin to count the number of women he went out with during that time.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No,” she said, thoughtfully.“things turned out just how they should have.Except for the creepy twins.They were only supposed to be one.”They called them the creepy twins, because they were, well, creepy.They communicated without speaking and when they did speak, part of the time it was in their own language, the rest of the time they spoke in unison, or they completed each other’s sentences.As if that wasn’t enough, they always referred to themselves as we, never I.It was like they were a mini Borg collective or something.

MJ smiled.“That’s OK.Maybe we can turn them into a circus act, and put them on TV or something.”

“Maybe…”

A wave of pain obviously hit MJ again and sadness washed over her face.

Callie took her by the shoulders.“Fuck that Asshole!”

“MOM!”

“Come on, say it with me!FUCK THAT ASSHOLE!”

“Mom!No!”MJ laughed.

“FUCK THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

MJ paused, “FUCK THAT ASSHOLE!”She announced.

“Yes!Together!”

“FUCK THAT ASSHOLE!”They shouted in unison, then dissolved into giggles.

“Is everything OK in there?”Tom asked, knocking on the door.

“We’re fine,” Callie laughed.

“May I come in?”

Callie looked to MJ, who shook her head, “No.Not yet.We’ll call you.”

Callie could feel Tom frowning on the other side of the door.“OK.I’ll be around,” he answered, pathetic and dejected.  

“OK.Love you,” Callie called.She looked to MJ and they both dissolved back into giggles.  

When they could talk again, Callie picked up one of the bags on the floor.“OK.I have breakup presents.”

“Really?You get presents?”

“For your first real heartbreak, absolutely.”Callie pulled out a journal and a fancy fountain pen, and handed it to her.“Write.Write it out.Everything.Every thought, feeling, emotion.Put mementos, whatever will fit in here.Write every day.One day you’ll find you are writing less and less.Then not at all.When that day comes.Put it away.Read it again in another lifetime.”

“Thanks mom.That’s a great idea.”

Callie pulled up another bag and removed a wrapped box about 12”X12”.“The best revenge is living well and looking great doing it!”

MJ opened the box to find a new shirt she knew MJ had been eyeing.“MOM!That’s wonderful!Thank you!”She pulled her mother into a hug.

“That’s not all!”MJ released her, and Callie pulled up another rectangular shaped box near the same size.MJ ripped the paper off and inside found a pair of jeans to go with the shirt.“These are gorgeous!Thanks!”She beamed.  

“But wait!There’s more!”Callie reached down and pulled out another box the size of a shoe box.MJ ripped that open, too.She found, not surprisingly, shoes.Shoes, she had been saving for. 

“You!Did!Not!”MJ happily accused.  

“I did, and they were so cute, I got a pair in each color!”She whipped out another two boxes!  

MJ squealed! “Best!Breakup!EVER!”

“Right?”

“Fuck that Asshole! I’ve got cute shoes!”MJ sang!

Oh, she was so Callie’s daughter.

“I hope you don’t mind, I bought a pair, too.They really are cute.”

“We can be twins!But not creepy!”

“We should really stop with that,” Callie giggled.

“We should, but today is not that day!”

Callie pulled out one more bag and dumped it on the bed, there was every manner of chocolate, candy and non- romance movie she could find. “Plus, here is a gift card for you to get a whole bunch of fuck you, break up music!”

MJ pounced on her mother.“I love you, mom.Thank you!”

“I love you too, baby.”

There was a knock at the door.“Who is it?”Callie sang.

“TJ,” his voice, every day, sounding more like his father’s.

Callie looked to MJ who was opening a candy bar, she shrugged.“Come in,” Callie called.“Did dad send you?”

“Yeah.He’s butthurt you didn’t let him in.”

“He’s sensitive.You can tell him he can come in if he wants.”

“You know he won’t, just to be obstinate.”

“Tell him there’s candy.”

“That’ll do it.”

“There will also be doughnut ice cream sandwiches.”

“What on earth's that?”

“It’s an ice cream sandwich, but instead of cookies, you use doughnuts, then dip the whole thing in melted chocolate.”

“Is that a real thing?”TJ’s eyes lit up.He had the worst sweet tooth, like someone else in the family.

“It is.”

“Sweet Jesus,” his eyes glazed over at the thought.

“Tell your father to help you.”

“DAD!”He yelled, “OH MY GOD!DAD!YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT WE’RE MAKING!”He ran out of the room, as the creepy but adorable twins came in.They were a perfect mix of their parents, if Callie did say so herself.Somehow they lucked out with all the kids getting blue eyes.Fucking Tom and his genes.While MJ really favored her mother, as TJ did his father, the twins were a softer combination of both, giving them an almost cherubic look.Which could also be creepy.

“What’s going on?”They asked in unison.See?Creepy.

“We’re having a break up party,” MJ answered.

“Are we invited?”Phillip asked.

“Of course,” MJ smiled.

Penelope wandered over to MJ and gave her a hug.“We’re sorry you’re sad.”

Penelope was the more empathic of the two, it seemed like she could tune into whatever emotion was going on, and she felt it just as deeply.Phillip, may well be that sensitive, be he’s more stoic, and acts as guardian for Penny.But don’t be fooled.Penny will cut a bitch for getting too close to her brother.Callie thought that was awesome, though tried to discourage violence.Sort of…

“Thanks Penny-Lope,” MJ said.  

“Seriously,” Tom said coming into the room with TJ, “Doughnut, ice cream sandwiches?”

“Yup!”Callie grinned.“OK.Everyone into their onesies and meet back in the living room!”

The kids ran off screeching with joy as Tom and Callie got up to leave MJ to change.  

Once intheir own bedroom, with the door shut, Tom wrapped himself around Callie.“You are one of the wonders of the world.”

Callie grinned, “I do what I can.When the boy gets his heart broken, you can take him out for a beer.”

“Deal.But tonight?Tonight is more sugar and fat than should be humanly allowed, followed by me showing my delicious wife, my appreciation.”

“Oh yeah?How so?”

“Make sure you save some of that melted chocolate…”He purred.

 

 

 


End file.
